Dancing with an Angel
by kittyk87
Summary: Angelique Hummel is now studying as a ballerina at the Joffrey Academy of Dance in Chicago, thanks to the help of former classmate Michael Chang. Now, as the biggest production of the school year takes over her life, Angel leans on the support of the boy who gave her a fresh start. Contains angst, but mainly fluff.


**(I've been wanting to do a follow up to my other glee oneshot and enjoyed writing this one. I do not own any of the Glee characters, just my character Angelique Cecelia Hummel, the even more fabulous cousin of Kurt. Hope you enjoy. Rate and Review. xoxoxox)**

With a frustrated scream, Angel slammed the front door of her Chicago apartment and flopped down onto the couch.

"Rough day?" A voice asked.

Angel looked up at her high school friend and roommate, Mike Chang, and sighed.

"The production of the Nutcracker is in three weeks and I've just lost my partner because he twisted his bloody ankle. And now I am stuck without someone to help me practice." She explained.

Mike sat down next to her and placed her feet in his lap.

"I could help you if you wanted." He offered, taking her shoes off and massaging her feet.

After Finn's death, Mike had helped Angel get into the Joffrey Ballet Academy as well as let her move in with him. This transition had brought them together as close friends.

"Really?! Oh, Mike, that would be wonderful!" Angel squealed, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"No problem, babe." He smiled.

Angel kissed his cheek and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Can we start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. I have class early, but meet me in the auditorium at ten." Mike shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, completely at ease.

"Hey Angel?" he inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out and get dinner. My treat." Mike suggested.

"Okay. Where?" Angel implored.

"We could go somewhere fancy. Get dressed up and enjoy a night on the town." Mike shrugged.

Angel beamed.

"Sounds fun." She nodded, getting up from the couch.

A few hours later, Mike stood in front of the mirror in the living room straightening his tie. He turned when he saw Angelique enter the room. Her appearance took his breath away.

"Wow." He breathed.

Angel chuckled and turned, showing off the form fitting black satin dress with a sweetheart neckline and red pumps. Her long, dark espresso brown hair was pinned up in a twist with curls hanging down. Her pretty blue eyes were rimmed with black liner and mascara, making them pop and her lips coated with vibrant red lipstick.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Mike helped her into her coat.

"I know the perfect place." He smirked, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

"Oh, Kurt and Rachel both got solos for their winter concert. He called me to tell me when I was getting ready." Angel said cheerfully before taking a bite of her shrimp scampi.

Mike chuckled, sipping his water.

"They're not doing a duet?" he asked.

"Apparently not." Angel shrugged.

Studying her, Mike started to notice little things that he hadn't noticed in high school. He noticed how her eyes sparkled in the candle light and how she had two piercings in each ear. But the most saddening thing he noticed was the long pale scars that marked her arms, contrasting with her peaches-and-cream skin.

She never talked about the scars and the only three people who knew about them were Kurt, his dad and Santana. She never talked about her parents either.

"Dance with me." He blurted, trying to avoid asking her about her scars and putting a damper on the evening.

"Sure." Angel shrugged with a delicate smile.

Standing, they joined the other couples that swayed to the slow song that played.

"Why did you want to become a ballerina?" Mike questioned, placing a hand on Angel's waist and holding her other hand and leading her in a waltz.

"Dancing has always been my passion. I'm good at singing and playing the piano, but with dance, it's just so much more expressive. And with ballet, I have a memory that inspires me." Angel explained.

Nodding silently, Mike picked up the pace.

"What about you? What made you want to pursue dance?" Angel inquired.

"My dad. He was constantly on my back about being a doctor or a lawyer and my grades. Well, one day, I came across a group of dancers in the halls at school, practicing for a rehearsal I think. I was fascinated by their costumes and how fluid their movements were that when I got home, I started researching different dances. Whenever my dad would start to yell at me, I would lock myself in my room and practice a new move. It was like meditation for me." The Asian boy explained.

"Oh." Was all Angelique could think of to say.

The dance ended and they made their way back to their table.

A week later, Mike came home to find Angel curled up on the couch, flipping through a photo album. After a couple minutes, he noticed that she was crying.

"Angel?" he asked, drawing her attention.

"Hey, roomie." She sniffed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mike questioned, sitting down next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"It's the seventh anniversary of my parents' car accident." Angel choked, reaching up to wipe away a tear.

Wordlessly, Mike pulled her into a full hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Angel shook her head.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to distract me for at least an hour?"

With a shake of his own head, Mike leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around him as they started to lose themselves in the kiss.

An hour and a half later, Mike lay in his bed with Angel's arm draped over his torso, her head on his toned chest.

"It was because of ice." She said.

Mike looked at her, tracing circles into her bare back. Kissing her head, he encouraged her to continue.

"It was mom's birthday and daddy had wanted to do something special for her. That night, dad brought her a dozen long stemmed roses and this beautiful diamond and ruby wreath necklace. He gave me a pink rose and fifty bucks, telling me that I was going to be on my own for dinner that night. Mom came out wearing a gorgeous red gown, her blonde hair curled to perfection. I really envied her because she was so stunning. They gave me a kiss each and left. I ordered Chinese takeout and baked a cake for her. It was red velvet with poinsettias. I woke up a few hours later to a pounding on the door. When I answered it, it was two police officers with grave looks. They sat me down and told me that their car had hit a patch of ice, causing them to lose control of the car. They spun into on-coming traffic and got hit head on. Dad died instantly. Mom stayed alive long enough to tell the cops about me. She died on the way to the hospital. I was on the plane for Ohio the next day." Angel cried.

Mike felt tears of his own trickle down his cheek.

"Is that when you…?"

Angel noticed that he was looking at her arm and shook her head.

"That happened a couple years later. I had started cutting and Kurt caught on. One night, he saw me take a razor blade out of a box cutter in the kitchen and decided to confront me. I told him that I missed my parents everyday and that I was finally ready to join them. We argued. I ran into the bathroom and slashed as deep as I could. Kurt, my incredibly feminine and nosy cousin, actually broke down the bathroom door. He stayed with me until help got there."

Reaching up, Mike cupped her cheek.

"I'm glad you made it." He said.

"So am I." she agreed.

The first night of Joffrey's production of the Nutcracker arrived within weeks and Angel stood backstage fiddling with her costume.

"I'm not nervous. I am not nervous. I'm really not nervous. I have danced several times. I have performed in front of thousands of people. This is nothing." She muttered to herself, pacing.

She had been granted the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy. She had beat out most of the other ballerinas in her classes for this honor.

"You look beautiful, Angelique." Hadley Daniels, the dancer who was playing Clara, gushed, running up.

"Thank you, Hadley! You too." Angel returned, hugging the girl.

A few of the other dancers who lost out to Angel and Hadley glared at them.

"Places, everyone!" the instructor called, clapping her hands.

"Break a leg." Hadley and Angel said in unison.

After the performance, Mike approached Angel backstage while she received a huge bouquet of red roses from her instructor.

"Angel!" he called, catching her attention. The smile on her face was so bright that he thought it could replace the sun as a light source.

"Oh Mike! How was it? How was I?" she rambled.

Mike smiled at her and handed her the bouquet of purple roses he'd brought.

"You danced beautifully. You were exceptional, Angelique." He complimented, reaching up to cup her cheek.

Leaning into his touch, she choked back a sob and launched herself into his arms.

"I wish my parents were here." She whispered.

"They were here, Angel. And I am sure they are proud of you." Mike said, rubbing her back.

"Anyone else come?" she asked, her voice slightly hopeful.

Shaking his head sadly, Mike held her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh. Okay."

Over the next couple of weeks, Mike always sat in the same balcony seat with a bouquet of varying roses to show support for his friend and roommate. He never missed a performance, completely at awe of her flawless dancing. It frustrated him that no one else had even attempted to come watch her.

"Any chance you'll be able to make it to my last performance?" Angel questioned into her phone four days before her final performance.

"Why should I? You didn't come out here to see my solo." Kurt said on the other end, his voice bitter.

"Kurt, I have not had time to get my ass to New York. I have been on stage for twenty-six nights straight. Do you know what my life consists of at the moment Kurt? Every damn day, I get up at the crack of dawn to eat a small breakfast of fresh fruit, yogurt and granola with flavored water! Then, I practice for five straight hours until my feet bleed, my legs cramp and I want to sleep! After that is a small salad for lunch. Then more practice until I have to run to costumes and make up to become a picturesque ballerina! Then, I dance for hours in front of thousands of people a night. Some of them are talent scouts looking for a dancer to put in their next show. It is stressful and painful and it has eaten up a month of my life!" Angel screamed into the phone.

Mike leaned against the entryway of the living room, arms crossed.

"At least Dad, Carol and Blaine showed up to see my solo." Kurt spat.

Hearing that, Angel brought her hand up to her chest.

"How nice of them." She seethed.

Without another word, she hung up and threw her phone onto the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked.

"Burt, Carol and Blaine went up to New York to see Kurt. Apparently I wasn't important enough." Angel muttered.

Walking over to her, Mike wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her's.

"Yes you are. Now c'mon. You have to get ready." He soothed.

"Hey Mike?" Angel questioned, looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"What are we?"

Mike was startled by the question.

"Please elaborate."

"Are we dating? Are we just friends?"

"I wouldn't mind if we were together as a couple." Mike answered.

Angel nodded and turned on her heel to go grab her bag.

While Angel slept that night, Mike kissed her on the cheek and got off the bed. She had crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Walking into the living room, he grabbed her phone. As he sat down on the couch, he scrolled through until he found Santana's number.

"Angel?" a slightly groggy voice asked.

"Hey, Santana." Mike greeted.

There was a sharp exhale followed by "You better have a good reason for calling me at this time."

"It's about Angelique." Mike said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yea. I need you to o me a favor though, for her."

"I'm listening."

Mike smiled.

"She earned a role in Joffrey's production of the Nutcracker. It was a role that practically every girl wanted. The problem, however, is that nobody from home has come to see her perform. Kurt even went so far as to make her feel bad about missing his solo." He explained.

Santana was quiet.

"What do I have to do?"

"I am going to call the airline tomorrow and buy four tickets. One for you, one for Sue, and two for the Hummels. I need you to get them to the air port and here to Chicago for Angel's last performance on the thirtieth." Mike said.

"I am so going to kick Hummel's ass when I get home. Thanks for looking out for my girl, boy Chang." Santana sighed.

"So, you'll do it?" Mike asked.

"Yea. I'll see you on the thirtieth with or without the others."

"Thank you Santana."

With that, they hung up.

Three nights later, while Angel prepped for her final performance, Mike waited outside the theater for Santana.

"Mike." A voice greeted.

He turned, happy to find Santana, Sue, Burt and Carol all standing there with flowers and dressed to the nines.

"You clean up nicely" Sue commented.

"Thank you, coach Sylvester." Mike smirked.

"Can we go inside now? I'm freezing out here." Burt shivered.

With a nod, Mike ushered them inside.

"Angel doesn't know you're here. She'll be ecstatic when she sees you." Mike forewarned.

"Are you dating my niece?" Burt questioned.

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Hummel."

They made their way up to Mike's usual balcony and took their seats.

Before long, the lights dimmed and music started to play.

After the show ended, Santana, Carol and Sue wiped away tears. Burt beamed with pride.

"I had no idea she could dance like that." He said in awe.

Mike chuckled.

"C'mon. let's go congratulate our star."

The others followed him back stage.

Angel sought Mike out as usual. When she found him, she ran up to him, her arms laden with roses.

"I did it." She breathed, hugging him tight.

"I have a surprise for you." Mike said, kissing Angel's forehead.

Angel cocked her head, confused.

When Santana and company appeared, she let out a cry of happiness. Launching herself into their arms, she cried tears of joy.

"You guys came." She sniffed, trying to regain control of her emotions.

They nodded.

"Mike called me a few days ago and planned this." Santana explained, hugging her friend tightly.

The young man in question smiled sheepishly when Angelique turned to him with wide eyes.

Burt cleared his throat and hugged his niece again.

"I had no idea you could dance like that, Angel. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Angel coughed.

"Mom." She stated.

Realization filled her uncle's eyes and he hugged her again.

"C'mon, let's go out and celebrate." Mike suggested.

With a cheer, four of the six started walking towards the exit.

Angel looked at Mike, a small smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, all of her roses dropping to the ground.

"Thank you." She sighed happily.

Mike chuckled.

"I figured you were getting sick of flowers."

"Never." Angel laughed.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Pizza. I want pizza."

"I remember the first time I saw little Angel of darkness here. She looked like she had crawled out of a coffin. Now look at you. You're a ballerina with flawless footwork and star of one of the biggest ballets in the world." Sue said with a slight laugh.

Everyone chuckled.

Santana sat with her head rested against Angel's.

After a couple of minutes, they excused themselves and Mike turned to Burt.

"What did she mean by the mom comment?" he questioned.

Burt sighed.

"Nicolette, my sister-in-law, was an accomplished ballerina until she had Angelique. When Angel was born, Nic hung up her shoes and stopped dancing. She encouraged her daughter to do whatever made her happy, similar to how I am with Kurt. Apparently, for Angel, that was to be a ballerina." He explained.

Mike, Carol and Sue sat there quietly, mulling the information over.

While they were discussing Angel, Santana crossed her arms and looked at her friend.

"Spill." She said.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. You are totally dating him."

Angel shook her head.

"We're just friends, Tana." She insisted.

"He paid for us to come see you. I heard his breath catch in his throat while he watched you flit around that stage. Hell, he's been to every single one of your performances. You can't tell me that there is nothing between you two." Santana argued, a smirk on her face.

A rosy blush covered Angel's face as she looked away from the other girl.

"He's just my roommate. Whom I've had sex with." She coughed.

Santana's eyes widened.

"When?!" she demanded.

"On the anniversary of my parents' deaths. I needed a distraction and he was willing." Angel sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"What are we, in high school?"

"Just answer the damn question, Angelique!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I like him."

Santana nodded in approval, happy that she was right.

The next day, Angel and Santana sat on the living room couch, in sweats, eating pizza. Lady Gaga played in the background, acting as the soundtrack to life for a binging ballerina.

"So, got anything planned for tonight?" Santana questioned, picking off a piece of pepperoni and popping it into her mouth.

Angel shook her head.

"Not a thing."

Before the Latina could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Getting up and wiping her hands on her sweat shirt, Angel walked over to answer it. Her eyes widened in surprise at Rachel Berry, who stood on the other side.

"Rachel?" Angel asked, looking her high school rival over. She was impressed by the cream colored wool coat over a pair of black pants with fur lined boots.

"Hello, Angelique." The Broadway diva greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in New York."

"Can I come in? It's quite cold out here."

Angel stepped aside and let the other girl inside.

"Oh, these are for you." Rachel said, handing her a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Thank you." Angel smiled, holding the fragrant flowers to her nose before going of to find a vase that wasn't occupied.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"So, what brings you here to Chicago?" Angel asked again, walking back into the room.

"Well, I heard Kurt and Blaine talking about your performance and how they weren't going to come because you didn't bother to see our solos. I know what it is like to dedicate your life to a role and felt that they were being unfair. So, I came down to show my support." Rachel explained, shrugging off her coat.

"Ah. So, what did you think of it?"

"I thought you were exquisite. I never once imagined that the strong rocker girl from glee club could transition into something so soft and graceful. You were beautiful."

Angel nodded in thanks.

"I am sorry that I couldn't make it to your concert. I wanted to go, but everything was so hectic." She said.

"Oh don't worry about it! I understand. When I was in funny girl, I spent more time in the theater than I did at home." Rachel said, reaching out and patting Angel's hand. She caught a glimpse of something shiny on her wrist. "What's that?"

Angel looked at her wrist and smiled fondly.

"Oh, this is just a bracelet from Finn. It was a birthday present." She said.

Curiously, Rachel turned it over. Her eyes glazed over at the sight of his jersey number.

"It's beautiful." She said.

A moment of silence followed before anyone spoke again.

"So, what is there to do for New Years Eve in Chicago?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"That's what I was wondering." Santana chimed in, looking at Angel.

"I don't know, guys." Angel shrugged.

At that moment, Mike walked in to the apartment. He stopped dead when he saw Rachel sitting on the couch on Angel's other side.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted, his voice confused.

"Hi Mike." She returned.

"She came to the ballet last night." Angel explained, noting his confusion.

"Ah. I see."

"Do we have any plans for tonight?"

Mike looked at his roommate.

"Well, there is a twenty-one and older black tie event going on at the school. We could go to that." He shrugged.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Angel nodded.

Santana and Rachel exchanged a look.

"We have to go shopping." Rachel said, jumping up.

Mike chuckled and went to his room.

That night, Mike watched the three girls from a far. They were laughing and joking, each with a champagne fluke in hand. They were dressed to the nines in long evening gowns, opera gloves, make up and perfectly curled hair. Getting up the nerve, he walked over and extended a hand to Angel.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Angel chuckled and nodded, handing her glass over to Santana.

On the dance floor, Mike wrapped his arm around Angel's lower back and took her hand.

"Someone's been practicing proper form." She teased, making him blush.

"Quiet, Angel." He muttered.

With a deep breath, he stepped forward and began leading her in a Viennese waltz. People around them stopped to watch them. Santana and Rachel watched from the edge of the dance floor, in awe.

"You dance wonderfully." Angel complimented.

"So do you."

"Thank you, Mike, for everything you've done for me."

Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a problem, Angelique. I was happy to help you." He said.

"You gave me a home and a new life even though we hardly ever spoke in high school. I should have been the last person you would want to help."

"We might not have spoken, but I still considered you a friend. You stood up for those of us who were overlooked in glee club. You treated everybody with kindness, which made you special."

They exchanged a smile and stopped dancing.

"Fifteen seconds to midnight, everyone!" someone called.

Rachel and Santana hurried off to find someone to kiss at midnight.

Mike took Angel's glove clad hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Hey Angel?" he questioned.

"Hmm?"

"What's say we make our ambiguous relationship status official."

Around them, people began counting down.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Throwing her arms around Mike's shoulder, she kissed him full on the lips. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and help her to him as he returned the kiss with passion.

"Yes." She breathed when their lip lock ended.

Smiling brightly, Mike kissed her again.


End file.
